1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stagnation-judgment device and a computer product.
2. Description of the Related Art
For efficient management of a call center, enquiries from customers are assigned according to skills of individual operators. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-253149 discloses a conventional technology in which, because a high-skilled operator takes shorter time to answer an enquiry than a low-skilled operator, the skill of the operators is judged from past records of time and other factors.
Even if assignment of enquiries is done effectively, the operator to whom an enquiry is assigned is not always able to finish the enquiry in appropriate time period. Because the range of contents of enquiries from the customers is wide, it is not always easy for an operator to reply an enquiry even if the skill level of the operator is comparatively high in the technological area corresponding to an enquiry.
Generally, when an operator realizes that he is not able to handle the enquiry, he transfers the enquiry to another operator with better skills. However, if this judgment is delayed, it undermines efficiency of the call center, prolongs waiting period for the customer, and undermines customer satisfaction.
A situation called stagnation occurs when the operator does not transfer the enquiry that he is not able to handle, and keeps the enquiry pending. It is necessary to avoid occurrence of stagnation to improve efficiency of the call center, and for better satisfaction of the customers. The conventional technology described above does not contribute to improvement of operation after the enquiry is assigned. Therefore, it is not possible to avoid occurrence of stagnation.